


Tiger, tiger

by telera



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail tops, F/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail learns about the true meaning of sex under Hannibal's tutelage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiger, tiger

**Author's Note:**

> I think Abigail must be seventeen or so, hence the underage warning.
> 
> Please note that my fics are fantasy ONLY. I do NOT condone in real life some of the things depicted in my stories.
> 
>   **IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS KIND OF FIC DON'T READ IT. I WILL NOT PARTICIPATE IN ANY DISCUSSION ABOUT FICTION AND FANTASY. THANK YOU**

'Tell me, Abigail. Did you date somebody while in high shcool?'

 

It was 5:30 p.m., and Abigail was Dr. Lecter's last appointment for the evening.

 

'You mean' she frowned and looked at him from across the space between the two comfortable armchairs 'You mean before dad-?'

 

'Yes' Hannibal curtly said 'Before the killings began'.

 

Abigail looked away, lost in thought.

 

'Do you think it could be somehow related to- to what dad did?'

 

Hannibal's face didn't change.

 

'It could be'.

 

Abigail sighed and fixed her eyes on her lap.

 

'There was... Bobby. We dated for a few weeks, but... It was nothing serious'.

 

Hannibal nodded.

 

'Were your parents aware of it?'

 

'No, I... I didn't tell them'.

 

'Why not?' Hannibal pushed.

 

Abigail shrugged.

 

'It was nothing serious'.

 

There followed a tense silence between them, which Dr. Lecter finally broke.

 

'Abigail, I thought we had agreed there would be no secrets between us'.

 

She made no response.

 

'I'm listening to you as your doctor. And friend. There's nothing you can't tell me' he gently reassured.

 

Abigail blinked, then focused her gaze on her hands.

 

'We... we did it'.

 

Hannibal rose an eyebrow.

 

'You mean you were sexually active'. It was not a question, and Abigail nodded.

 

'I was afraid... I didn't want dad to find out'.

 

There was another brief silence, and Abigail looked up in anguish.

 

'Do you think... Could dad have killed all those girls because he wanted to punish me? For dating Bobby?'

 

Hannibal's face didn't change.

 

'Maybe. But we'll never find out if he knew'.

 

Abigail buried her face into her hands.

 

'It was... such a silly thing, I... We met on Saturdays after-'

 

'Did you enjoy it?' Hannibal asked interrupting in a clipped tone.

 

'What?'

 

'Sex'.

 

Abigail pressed her lips together. The questions were making her uncomfortable, but she wanted - _needed_ \- to trust Hannibal. And what did talking about sex mean when they had buried Nicholas's body together? Hannibal had washed her hands and hid the knife she had used to gut Nicholas. And he had never _ever_ judged her. Actually, he enjoyed her company.

 

'No' she finally replied, in a more determined tone 'I didn't like it'.

 

Hannibal leant forward, resting his elbows on his knees in curiosity.

 

'Why not?'

 

Abigail took a long breath.

 

'First it was the pain, then...' she held Hannibal's gaze 'It was boring. It wasn't like when I--'.

 

She bit her tongue, but Hannibal finished her sentence nonetheless.

 

'When you touch yourself'.

 

Abigail nodded, ashamed and exhilarated that he could read her mind.

 

'Sex is not about sex' Hannibal said leaning back in his armchair 'Sex is about power. You need to feel empowered to enjoy it. I can be your guide, if you ask me'.

 

Abigail frowned again. Was that an... invitation? Hannibal let his fountain pen on the glass table beside him and steepled her fingers over his chest, waiting.

 

A thousand contradictory thoughts overwhelmed Abigail's mind, even as a warm tingle pooled between her thighs. Hannibal had never hurt her- or lied to her. He had always been there, holding her hand at the hospital, rearranging her traumatic memories in the tea induced sessions, always a pillar of strength and support. And more importantly, he knew she had been feeding on human flesh and accepted her nonetheless.

 

Abigail realized she had shared so much with Hannibal, and at such an intimate level, that exposing her body to him was actually a rather insignificant thing. Banal, even. But she wanted to do it nonetheless. If there was another connection she could establish with him, she'd take it.

 

'Yes' she declared at last 'I'd like that very much'.

 

Hannibal nodded and patted his lap.

 

'Come here, Abigail'.

 

She left her armchair and walked up to him, straddling his lap more violently than necessarily. He nodded in approval and she gave a little smile.

 

'Having sex is about getting what you want. Bobby saw you as a masturbatory prop. You cannot let that happen again'.

 

'So' she said as she licked her bottom lip 'I need to reverse roles?'

 

'If that's what you want'.

 

'For starters' Abigail dug her nails into Hannibal's expensive silk vest and forced her lips upon his. They were warm and thin and tasted like black tea. Nothing like Bobby's tobacco smell, which disgusted her. Hannibal tasted like raw power, and Abigail realized she could become addicted to it.

 

'Yes' she whispered as Hannibal's mouth yielded so very peacefully.

 

It was exhilarating, to be sitting on this man's lean and powerful body, hers to enjoy as she deemed fit. Abigail felt like she was playing with a dangerous, wild tiger that chose to appear tame for a little while. And she loved it.

 

'Lick me' she ordered as she took her jacket and shirt off, and Hannibal obediently complied, licking her throat and neck down her cleavage in a soft, delicate way. Abigail unstrapped her bra quickly and looked at him through half-closed eyes.

 

'More' she breathed, and Hannibal bit her nipples tenderly, as if he were tasting sweet, tasty grapes.

 

The feeling drove Abigail wild, and she pushed her hips deeper into him, finding a rocking rhythm that only fed her hunger. He was hard, very much so, and it made Abigail giggle.

 

She stood up awkwardly and took her trousers and panties off, straddling Hannibal's lap again and rubbing herself onto him. There was something about wetting his perfectly ironed trousers that made her heady. Like a predator scent-marking her prey.

 

'And now' she announced with a wicked smile 'I'm going to fuck you'.

 

Hannibal rose an incredulous eyebrow, but indulged her little fantasy. She unzipped his expensive trousers and caressed his hardness appreciatively. It was going to hurt. But she had never desired anything with so much passion before.

 

Hannibal grunted when she finally sat on his cock, and Abigail choked out a groan of pain, which soon turned into a continued whimper of pleasure. There was not skill or finesse in her moves, she rutted like a wild little animal caught in a hunter's trap, and it was only then that Hannibal smiled and spread out his arms, embracing her tightly and biting her shoulder hard. Abigail cried out when his teeth tore her skin, penetrating into her flesh and making her bleed.

 

She came right then, and so did Hannibal.

 

The aftermath was silent and awkward. Abigail got to her feet shakily, putting on her clothes again while Hannibal rearranged his ruined pants and cleaned his hands in his immaculate handkerchief.

 

'I didn't like it' Abigail confessed after a while.

 

'Oh?' Hannibal said as a tiny smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

 

'It was pleasurable. Very. But you were in control all the time' she said, almost accusingly.

 

Hannibal raised an eyebrow, amused.

 

'Then I guess we'll need to have further sessions. Tea?'

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a reference to William Blake.


End file.
